Et si je te faisait sourire ?
by AriaHozuki
Summary: "Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke. Et depuis mon plus jeune âge je voit des choses qui n'existe pas." Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard.. un brun dont la vie est parsemé de rencontres sordide, un brun qui n'a pas l'envie de vivre. Et un blond souriant malgré sa solitude.. Il veut l'aider tout en s'aidant lui-même, il va donc lui proposer un jeu. UA shonen ai NaruSasu. POV Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! voilà une nouvelle fic pour un de mes couples favori ; NaruSasu, cela me tenait a coeur alors.. J'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu AnoHana, que j'ai trouvé magnifique (Bon ok y aura pas vraiment de rapport direct mais bon, ca m'est venu après ça alors..). Donc voilà j'espère que ca vous plaira! Univers alternatif, Shonen ai. Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto voili voilou. Bonne lecture.. Et une petite review fait toujours plaisir; positif ou négatif je veux des avis siouplait :3

Je m'appelle Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke. Et depuis mon plus jeune âge je voit des choses qui n'existe choses plutôt effrayante. Cela dit j'en ai pris l'habitude, je suis comme insensible dorénavant. C'est pour ces choses là que personne ne m'approche, je suis comme dans une bulle, fermée au monde réel, comme si les personnes autour de moi n'existait pas non plus.  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de me lier à qui que ce soit, les humains sont une corvée, devoir sourire, parler, rire, toujours avoir des discussions futiles sans queue ni tête, avec aucuns intérêt, qu'est-ce que ça apporte de toute façon? A part de l'ennuie. Vraiment je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne comprend pas comment les gens normaux fonctionnent.. M'insérer dans la société et mener une vie normal est une option que j'ai effacer de mon esprit depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes un Mardi, le 21 Avril. Mardi, le début de la semaine, une semaine basique et ennuyeuse ou je vais devoir me rendre au lycée et voir des choses désagréables en chemin. Voilà ma joyeuse vie, mon quotidien. Après m'être préparée comme tout les matins je part pour le lycée.. A peine sorti, je suis déjà pris d'assaut, l'ennui me gagne, toujours la même rengaine.

- Toi jeune homme, tu peux me voir n'est-ce pas ? Aide moi, je t'en prie, je veux m'en aller d'ici, je ne veux pas rester ici pour l'éternité mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.. Supplia une mystérieuse femme au long cheveux brun.

L'expression de son visage était crispé, comme si elle ne savait plus accordé ses expressions avec ses émotions.. C'était dégoutant, elle était dégoutante. Et ça me faisait chier. Sa peau pâle en était presque transparente, vêtu d'une guenille blanche qui avait viré au marron due a la saleté.. ou a la vieillesse. Qui sait, qui sait depuis combien de temps, de jours, d'années, de siècles, cette femme errait la ?

Je répondit sans la moindre hésitations.

- Désolé, je suis pressé. Aurevoir et bonne chance.

Je dut pressé le pas pour ne pas entendre ses supplications. Je sentait son regard insistant au loin, je savait qu'elle continuai a me lancer un regard rempli de tristesse et de haine. J'étais sans coeur, c'était ce qu'elle devait pensé, et elle avait raison. Mais j'en pouvait plus, je n'en peut plus. C'est toujours la même chose.. Je suis quoi moi dans tout ça? Je veut pas être un super héro ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai jamais demandé a être comme ça, jamais. Je veut juste vivre tranquillement.. C'est ce que je pense, tout le temps, tout les jours, à chaque heures, a chaque putain de minute interminable de ma misérable vie remplie de monotonie et d'ennuie profond. Ma vie. C'est pas glorieux n'est-ce pas? Tout le monde a pitié de la pauvre personne que je suis, je le sais, je le sens, tout le monde pense que je suis fou, et ça depuis que je suis petit, quand je disait ouvertement sans aucunes hésitations que je voyais des gens que le commun des mortels ne voyait pas, des gens qui n'existait tout simplement pas, enfin qui n'existait plus. Des esprits, des esprits qui me pourrissent la vie depuis lors, c'est eux qui on forgé ma personnalité, qui on fait de moi ce que je suis. La personne froide et sans émotion, qui ne peut se lier avec personne, que personne ne veut approcher. Tout est de leurs fautes.. et en plus je devrait les aider? Vous foutez pas de moi.. Comme si c'était vivable.

Après avoir pensé aux même choses que tout les jours, avoir ignorer tout ceux qui me demandait de l'aide, avoir baissé la tête tout le long du chemin, j'arrive enfin a destination, au Lycée.

Une brise de vent froid souffle sur mon visage, mes long cheveux noir corbeau vole harmonieusement, je reprend ma respiration.. et me prépare a passer une journée plus insoutenable que la précédente.

Au lycée, j'ai l'impression d'être moi aussi un esprit, tout le monde m'ignore. Ou plutôt, tout le monde a appris a m'ignorer. La rumeur s'est répandu comme quoi essayer de parler ou de devenir ami avec Sasuke Uchiwa était une perte de temps. Ce n'est pas faux cela dit. J'ai même eu des confessions de pauvre fille attiré par mon sois disant physique de garçon froid et mystérieux. Ridicule. Pour ne pas dire pathétique. La seule a encore oser m'approcher après que je l'est rejeter est cette fille au cheveux rose.. Quel est son nom déjà?

Ah voilà, Haruno.. Sakura, il me semble. Elle est un peu trop insistante a mon humble avis.

Mais j'ai fini par en avoir marre de l'ignorer alors..

Quand on parle du loup.

- Salut Sasuke! Ca va bien ce matin?

- Oui comme tout les jours.

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

- Kyah, tant mieux. Je suis contente que tu aille bien! Surtout si tu a envie de parler ou quoi que ce soit je suis la pour toi tu sais? On est amis après tout. Bon je vais en cours, à plus! Dit elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa classe en sautillant.

Pathétique, c'est ce que je pense d'elle en un mot. Je ne doit pas lui dire plus de 5 mots tout les jours et elle agi avec moi gentiment en prétendant être mon amie alors qu'elle ne connait absolument rien de moi.

- Ha.. Je suis trop irrité pour aller en cours maintenant. Lançais-je a haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.

- Et bien n'y va pas! Répondit une personne en riant joyeusement.

Je perçu cette voix dans mon dos, c'était une voix plutôt grave, un peu nasale, qui me fit sursauté sur le coup. Je me retourna rapidement pour voir de qui elle provenait. Et la je fus comment dire.. un peu émerveillé par ce que je vis. Pour la première fois de ma vie, une personne attisait ma curiosité. C'était un homme, blond mais pas n'importe quel blond, il était.. lumineux. Son visage était un peu mate et il portait des traces de griffures sur ses deux joues, tel des moustaches. Il avait des yeux bleu azur.. comme l'océan, on aurai pu s'y perdre et s'y noyer définitivement. Sa dégaine était un peu spécial.. original. Une sorte de combinaison orange et noir. Il avait un bandeau dans les cheveux et l'expression de son visage était joyeuse et innocente comme un enfant. C'était la première fois que je voyais une personne pareille, même en comptant les esprits. Je suis sur de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. Et la, j'eus vraiment envie d'en savoir plus.

- Qui est tu ? Dis-je d'un ton hésitant

- Ah moi ? Je suis Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! Et toi?

Non sérieusement il voyais quelqu'un d'autre ici?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Et donc.. pourquoi toi tu n'y va pas en cours?

- Hm, sans raison valable. Pas envie c'est tout. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'irrite au point de vouloir sécher?

Ce mec.. Il était pas un peu indiscret? Est-ce que ce sont des choses qu'on demande a quelqu'un qu'on vient a peine de rencontrer? Néanmoins, une force mystérieuse me poussa a répondre franchement.

- Hmph, juste les gens. De ce lycée, de la ville, du pays, du monde. Les gens en général, tu vois? Ceci dit c'est une personne en particulier ce matin. Pas très intéressant, hein.

Il médita mes paroles quelques instants. Sans doute pour pas me blesser et tenir des propos trop rude.. ou trop indiscret.

- Ha.. Tu est pas du genre sociable, hein?

Mais.. à quoi avait il réfléchi? A comment m'énerver encore plus que je l'était ?

- Pas vraiment non. C'est la première fois que je parle autant depuis des années.

Il sourit joyeusement en me regardant. J'avais dit quelque chose de drôle?

- Ca me fait plaisir que ce soit avec moi alors! J'avoue qu'en ce moment je parle pas a grand monde non plus, alors je suis heureux.

Ce genre de mec qui paraît hyper sociable et joyeux? Sincèrement? J'en fut presque choqué. J'était tenté de me risquer a poser une question, peut être un peu indiscrète.. Mais il m'intriguait vraiment. Tant pis.

- Toi? Ta l'air du genre a avoir pas mal d'amis pourtant, non ?

- J'en avait. Disons que j'ai quitter ma ville natale et que je me retrouve ici depuis peu, donc je suis un peu seul en ce moment. Et comme j'ai pas de parents.. Enfin bon je vais pas t'embêter avec ma vie. Ca te dit d'aller sécher sur le toit avec moi ?

Alors il était comme moi.. seul. C'est peut être ce qui avait fait qu'il m'intriguait. Maintenant, j'avait envie d'en savoir encore plus. J'eus une courte hésitations puis le suivit d'un pas ferme. Arrivé sur le toit, on se posa tout les deux, côte à côte. Avec une certaine distance néanmoins, comme une distance de sécurité. On était si proche et pourtant si loin..On ne parlait pas vraiment, mais l'atmosphère était apaisante. Plus apaisante même que quand j'étais seul. La brise qui caressait mon visage était tellement agréable.. humant le doux parfum du printemps et de ses divers arômes je finit par remarquer le regard timide mais tout de même insistant que Naruto me lançais. Un sentiment de gêne m'envahit alors que je tournait brusquement la tête, conscient des légères rougeurs apparaissant sur mes joues. Sasuke Uchiwa était gêné, par le regard d'un inconnu en plus de ça. Cette fois ci cela relevais vraiment du paranormal. Je me risquais donc à briser cette atmosphère embarrassante.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Je m'était efforcé a reprendre mon ton neutre et froid, pour ne pas paraître ébranlé par sa présence. Il me regarda, m'interrogeant du regard, puis sourit. Son sourire paraissait franc, et doux. Amusé aussi sans doute..Attend, il se moquais de moi? Je prit la mouche et lui répondit par un regard assassin. Il finit par briser notre échange.

- Non absolument rien, Reprit-il en souriant. Je pensais juste que tu était peut être moins froid que tu voulais le prétendre. On lit facilement sur ton visage. Je suis quelqu'un de pas très futé c'est vrai, mais très observateur même si l'on ne se connaît pas!

J'étais resté la, assis par terre sur ce sol froid, les bras ballant, observant attentivement cet inconnu blond a ma gauche déblatéré toutes ces paroles incensé avec une tel confiance, je devait avoir une expression d'étonnement sur le visage en ce moment même, le genre d'expression que personne ne réussissai à m'arracher. Et pourtant.. Un parfait inconnu venait de réussir. Ca relevait de l'exploit. La carapace que je m'était forgé devait s'être quelque peu fissuré ces derniers temps. Mais comment ne pas être ébranlé par de tel paroles ? J'eus envie de lui répondre mais les mots ne sortait pas. J'était bloqué. Le silence se brisa tout de même de nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le dirait à personne! Dit il en rigolant. Après tout c'est apparrament ta froideur qui fait tout ton charme n'est-ce pas ? Même si je pense personnellement qu'un sourire irait mieux sur ton visage!

Pour qui se prenait il exactement, ce blond qui croyait lire dans mon esprit? Mon éxaspération avait atteint un niveau critique. Je lui répondit furieusement.

- Qui es tu pour me dire ça exactement? On ne se connait même pas, et tu pense m'avoir cerné aussi facilement? C'est ridicule vraiment. On n'est pas amis, et ca ne risque pas de changer, alors garde tes sarcasmes pour toi s'ilteplait, ca à le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Il ne parut pas choqué, ni même blessé le moins du monde. Ca m'emmerdais un peu j'avoue. Blessé et rabaissé les gens trop confiant était une seconde nature pour moi, et c'était assez jouissif.

- Je voulais pas te blesser rassure toi! Je dit juste ce que je pense, et je pense toujours pas que ce soit faux. Mes intuitions s'avèrent souvent bonne. Dit, ca te dit un petit jeu? Si j'arrive à te faire sourire rien qu'une fois, tu admettra que j'ai raison, qu'en réalité tu a envie de sourire n'est-ce pas? C'est juste que tu ne sais plus comment faire. Alors je vais t'aider! Lanca t'il, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres et une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Je ris intérieurement. Comme si sa pouvait être aussi simple. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte dans quel univers sinistre je vivais depuis toujours. Et combien la noirceur de mon coeur était profonde. J'avais passé tellement d'années a forger cette personnalité. Comment pouvait il ne serais ce qu'effleurer l'idée de tout brisé? Néanmoins, ça paraissait amusant de réduire tout ses espoirs et efforts a néant, j'observerai ce spectacle.

- J'accepte. Et comme tu va perdre, tu devra te prosterner devant moi et admettre ô combien tu est un imbécile qui avait tort sur toute la ligne. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Dis-je froidement.

Un étrange jeu venait de se mettre en place, et le fait est qu'aucuns de nous deux n'en sortirait indemne.

Alors bon début ou pas ? Des choses à améliorer ? Pardon pour les fautes, je suis pas douée en orthographe alors j'ai beau faire mon maximum y en aura toujours..


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Je suis pas pleinement satisfaite personnellement, j'aurais voulu mettre plus d'éléments mystérieux et intéressant, mais on verra pour le prochain! Pardon pour les fautes, et faite moi part de vos avis avec des reviews pour que je puisse arranger tout ça please :3

Et ma journée banal continua après ça, sans aucunes trace de cet idiot de blond. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrait m'en réjouir ou être déçu, après tout c'est une personne assez intéressante. C'est pas commun de trouver des idiots pareil, ça me divertie un peu, je l'avoue. Je suis impatient de voir la défaite sur son visage quand il se rendra compte de son erreur. D'avoir pu penser qu'il pourrait me changer, lui, un parfait inconnu dont je ne sais absolument rien.

Après ça, je pris le chemin de ma maison. Je suppose que je devrais me dire « Ah, enfin la fin des cours!' » Comme les gens normalement constitué, mais en vérité j'en suis à un point ou je n'en ai plus rien à faire, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendais chez moi. Que ce soit chez moi ou au lycée je suis seul. Avec ces putains d'esprits qui n'ont pas réussi à trouver la paix.. En quoi c'est mon problème hein ? J'aimerais qu'on me dise ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, vraiment. Ah.. C'est la femme dégoutante de ce matin. L'ignorer, l'ignorer et rentrer vite chez moi, voilà tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

Et merde, la voilà qui s'approche.

- Te revoilà, gamin. Murmura t'elle les lèvres pincés. Tu sais c'est pas avec plaisir que je viens supplier un gosse mal luné et snob comme toi, je n'est juste pas le choix! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici que je ne me souviens même plus de comment j'ai pu mourir. Ca te fait une belle jambe, je m'en doute mais s'ilteplait! Tu est mon seul espoir, je veut juste m'en aller tu comprends ça non ?

Bien sur que je comprend, elle me prend pour un idiot? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse? J'ai absolument aucunes idées de comment la renvoyer la ou elle devrait être, je suis pas un exorciste ou quoi que ce soit.. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont tous le comprendre? Leur seul putain d'espoir, ce n'est pas moi!

- C'est bien joli ce que tu me dit là, mais je n'est absolument aucunes idées de comment je pourrais t'aider tu sais. C'est pas mon boulot. Récitais-je froidement.

Je ne la regardait même pas, elle me faisait pitié. Elle semblait méditer mes paroles avec agacement, tout en me lançant un regard assassin. Et puis quoi, il était censé me faire peur ce regard? Tch. Si c'était sa façon de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, il fallait songer à la revoir dans ce cas. Même morte elle avait un sale caractère celle la.

- Moi je le sais, je ne te demanderait pas ça sans connaissance de cause. Les esprits qui errent dans ce monde on quelque chose à réaliser, une chose qu'ils aurait voulu faire ou savoir, ce quelque chose qui les empêche de reposer en paix. On revient sur terre pour réaliser ce voeu, encore faut il s'en souvenir par contre. Voilà mon problème.

- Oui d'accord, mais je ne voit pas en quoi je pourrait être utile, je ne te connaissait pas de ton vivant, et je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées ou quoi que ce soit; Je n'est aucuns pouvoir!

Tout ce que je voulait c'était rentrer chez moi et dormir enfin, la au moins j'aurais la paix. Mais j'avais l'étrange impression que je ne m'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, cette femme était coriace.

- Je le sais. Je n'en attend pas autant. Je voudrait juste que tu fasse des recherches sur moi, avec un peu de chance tu pourrait trouver des informations intéressante qui m'aiderait à me souvenir. Je vais te dire mon nom, la seule chose dont je me souvienne. Alors, tu accepte?

Je voulait juste en finir vite, que cette femme me laisse tranquille. Je ferais ces putains de recherches qui ne mènerait à rien, elle ne viendrait sans doute plus m'importuner après ça.

- Ok, chuchotais-je exaspéré. Quel est ton nom ?

- Merci beaucoup, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je m'appelle Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina.

Une, deux, trois, quatre minutes passèrent. Je ne faisait même plus attention à cette femme devant moi, le monde avait arrêter de tourné après sa présentation. Uzumaki Kushina. Je veut bien croire aux coincidences mais tout de même, Uzumaki n'était pas un nom très commun, de plus ce Naruto, ne m'avait il pas dit avoir perdu ces parents? J'étais troublé, choquer, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvait faire après ça ? Faire comme si je ne savait rien? Comme si l'hypothèse qu'elle soit la mère de cet idiot de blond ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit ? Comme si une certaine ressemblance ne m'avait pas sauté au visage ? Je la distinguais bien mieux à la lumière, ces cheveux était roux, un roux flamboyant, la couleur du feu. La même impression que j'avais eu avec ce blond. Mon esprit était vide, je ne savait plus comment penser. Cet histoire commençait à prendre une tournure que je n'aimait vraiment pas. Et j'étais piégé en plein dedans.

Après cette journée épuisante, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, je fus enfin arrivé chez moi. Dans cette grande demeure vide, si vide que ça résonnait presque. C'était la maison de mon enfance, celle de mes parents. Après leurs morts je n'avait pas été capable de m'en séparer, j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que les souvenirs qu'elle contenait ne s'envolent pas, comme si j'allais tout perdre d'un coup. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurai plus rien pour me rattacher a ma famille. En fin de compte cette maison, c'était un peu ma bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer a mon tour. Autant dire que, ça n'a pas marché, cette grande demeure débordante de souvenirs à entraîner ma chute plus qu'autre chose, elle me rappelait sans cesse que je n'avait pas toujours été seul, qu'il fut un jour ou j'étais aimé.. et heureux. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui quand je repensai à mon passé, les larmes ne montait même plus, comme si toutes ces années m'avait rendu insensible et les avait asséché. La mort tragique de toute ma famille ne réussissais même plus à m'émouvoir, à m'arracher une expression autre que l'indifférence que je possédait face au monde qui m'entourait. Alors une question me brûlai les lèvres.. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un réussirai? Je n'osai même plus espérer qu'un jour une personne y parvienne, j'avais fini par m'accomoder de cette situation, je n'avait de toute manière pas le choix. Les seuls qui en était capable avait déjà péri. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, car la seule chose qui avait toujours été évident pour moi pendant toutes ces années c'était que je ne voulait pas inspirer la pitié, à qui que ce soit. Je détestait ces personnes qui prétendait me comprendre, ceux qui faisait semblant de compatir pour se donner bonne conscience et rentrer chez eux retrouver leurs familles dans la joie et la bonne humeur le soir venu. Ils me dégoutait, tous. Tellement qu'a force de côtoyer tout ces hypocrites au fil du temps j'en était donc venu à détester la race humaine., elle ne m'inspirait aujourd'hui que du dégout. Je ne suis que haine. Que ce soit pour les humains ou ses esprits que je n'avait jamais voulu voir, ils me gâchait tous la vie. Je me demandais aussi quel aurait été ma vie si je ne voyais que le commun des mortels, si j'étais normal. Et une fois de plus, ça me foutait au fond du gouffre. Un gouffre dont j'aurais aimé sortir, car oui, secrètement, j'attendais que l'on me tende la main. J'étais un humain avec un coeur à la base après tout. J'avais longtemps espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrai me sauver. Cependant, aujourd'hui je n'avait plus d'attentes, de rêves ou d'espoirs, plus rien. C'était le néant, ma vie était néant.

Et puis j'eus un instant d'égarement. Ainsi sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, me revinrent en mémoire des yeux bleus azur si perçant qu'il donnait l'impression de sonder ton âme, accompagné de cheveux blonds en bataille qui concurrençai sérieusement la lumière du soleil, je me mis à penser a cet idiot bienheureux qui pensais pouvoir me sortir de l'obscurité et de la solitude dans laquelle je m'était réfugiée. Inconsciemment, en y pensant je me sentais bien.. détendu et serein, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et parmis mon flot de pensée, une retint mon attention aussi débile et naîve soit elle.. J'aurais aimée pouvoir m'accrocher à cette infime possibilité.. Que peut être, lui, cet étrange garçon blond y parviendrais, à me sortir de ce gouffre dont j'était prisonnier depuis si longtemps.

Allongé sur mon lit, dans ma chambre presque vide. Les yeux rivés au plafond. A ce moment précis, j'étais coupé de la réalité, j'étais juste.. Bien.

« Naruto.. chuchotais-je doucement. Uzumaki Naruto.. »

Lorsque enfin, le sommeil finit par m'emporter. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucuns cauchemars ne vint me déranger.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir paisiblement dormi une nuit entière, je me réveillait.. en retard. Ce fut aussi une première, Sasuke Uchiwa arrivant en retard en cours. C'était une chose impensable, et pourtant.. Il semblait qu'en ce moment rien ne se passait normalement dans ma vie.. enfin si on supposait qu'elle ait un jour été normal. Alors que je me hâtai de rentrer en cours ignorant tout les regards interloqué qui persistait sur moi, je fus renversé par une tornade blonde. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Pardon.. excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.. Expliqua t-il, gêné. Oh! Mais c'est Sasuke! Je n'avait pas fait attention qu'il s'agissait de toi, encore désolé, Tu va bien, je ne t'est pas blessé ?

- Tu dois avoir un talent pour me pousser à bout, vraiment. Mais merci je vais bien. Sur ceux, c'était un déplaisir. Je vais en cours, ou je vais d'ailleurs être sans doute encore plus en retard de part ta faute. Marmonnais-je agacé, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Tch. Il m'énervait, vraiment. Rien que sa présence m'horripilait au plus haut point. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen que l'on puisse s'entendre. Ca serait comme mélanger le sucre et le poivre; Peut importe les efforts que l'on fournirait, ça demeurait immangeable. Enfin, d'après mes faibles connaissances en matière de cuisine.

Après cela, les cours passèrent. Lentement, très lentement. Et je pensais à beaucoup de choses, qui tournait dans ma tête sans cesse.. Il y avait toujours cette histoire de femme fantôme qui pourrait probablement être la génitrice du blondinet Uzumaki et que j'avais, sur un coup de tête, accepté d'aider. Alors que je n'avait présentement aucunes idées de comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'y prendre. Malgré tout ça il y avait quand même une chose qui m'arrangeait dans mon actuel vie cauchemardesque.. Ma voisine de table, qui n'était vraiment pas du genre bavarde. Et ça, ça rendait les cours plus facile et ma vie avec. C'est un détail extrêmement futile, j'en suis conscient mais qu'aurais-je fait si une personne du genre de Sakura Haruno ou de cet idiot de blond était placé à côté de moi? Je pense que j'aurais sans doute même pu songer au suicide. Bon d'accord, c'était un peu exagéré mais tout de même, ça aurait été un genre d'avant goût de l'enfer. Enfin bref, elle s'appelait Hinata Hyuga. Et c'était une des seules personnes dans ce monde qui ne titillait pas mes pulsions meurtrières qui se faisait, malgré moi, de plus en plus nombreuses.

12H30 – La cloche retentit, nous étions à un des moments crucial de la journée que je détestait le plus : Le déjeuner. Tout ces lycéens se bousculant, se faisant des coups bas pour arriver en premier, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour gagner de la place quitte à ressembler à un troupeau de vache.. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour manger de la nourriture à peine comestible dont on ne toucherais pratiquement pas. Je mange seul, toujours. J'aime ça de toute manière, c'est bien plus tranquille. Puis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix étant une personne qui n'a aucuns amis que ce soit dans ce lycée ou ailleurs dans le monde. Cependant, avant de pouvoir m'éclipser de la salle de classe, une voix faible et hésitante retentit.

- Hum.. S-Sasuke, j'ai.. vu q-que tu mangeais souvent seul.. a-alors si.. si tu veut, tu peut v-venir manger a-a-avec moi et heum.. Neji, mon cousin.. et 2-3 a-amis.. ils s-sont gentil.. et euh, ça les dérangera pas du tout.. aa-alors.. bégaya t-elle en fixant le sol.

C'était plutôt.. inattendu. Et assez gênant aussi. Envoyer chier les gens ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire mais blesser une personne qui émanait de tant de gentillesse et de bienveillance tel que Hinata Hyûga m'embêtait quelques peu, je l'avoue. Que devrais-je faire dans ce genre de situation? Je n'est pas d'amis.. pas de prétexte pour fuir.. A moins que.., Et la une idée de génie .. enfin plus ou moins, naquit dans mon esprit. Je fus pratiquement sûr que j'allais le regretter à l'instant ou ça m'a effleurer l'esprit, mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'avait aucunes autres issues possibles.

- C'est gentil Hinata, vraiment j'apprécie. Mais j'avais prévu quelques chose avec un ami ce midi.. je lui avait promis alors.. Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois.

- O-oh ok euh.. ce n'est pas g-grave.. ne t'excuse pas! E-et bien.. hm, bonne appétit a-alors, on se v-voit plus t-tard.

Elle ne parut pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit, peut être un peu gêné sans doute mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Aussitôt qu'elle fut sorti, je me dit qu'il faudrait, sans doute, que j'essaye de trouver cet idiot de blond pour manger. Je ne voudrait pas qu'Hinata me voit déjeuner seul après que j'ai gentiment décliné son invitation, prétextant un autre rendez vous.. et je n'avait fatalement personne d'autre que lui sur qui je pouvais compter pour ça. Je me mis à chercher une tête blonde dans les longs et interminables couloirs du lycée, sans succès. C'était étonnant que je ne le voit nul part, j'avais vraiment pensé chercher partout et il était une personne qu'on remarquait plutôt facilement de plus que je l'avais croisé ce matin. Un détail me revient.. Avant l'autre jour, lorsqu'il m'a abordé, je ne l'avait, j'en suis sur, jamais croisé ici. Peut être étais-ce un étudiant récemment transféré, ou peut être passait-il son temps à séché, ou bien avait-il le temps de rentrer manger chez lui, ce qui expliquerais aussi son absence de ce midi. Dans ce cas je m'était encore fourré dans une situation pas possible. Qu'étais-je supposé faire maintenant? Mourir de faim ?

Soudain un coup de vent me fit sortir de ma tourmente mentale en ébouriffant -plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà-, ma chevelure noir corbeau, et je sentit une présence derrière moi.. Un esprit ? Dans le lycée ? Je n'en avais encore jamais croisé. Mais une voix familière me fit tilté, une voix chaude et rauque. La même voix qui m'avait marqué la première fois que je l'avait entendu. Cependant, elle s'était transformé en un doux chuchotement, et à mon plus grand damne, un souffle dans mon cou me fit frissonner. Je ne m'était pas retourné et, furtivement, il s'était approché, pour chuchoter dans mon oreille. C'était désagréable, vraiment. Très désagréable.

- Yo Sasuke! On se croise beaucoup en ce moment..tu ne trouve pas? A moins que tu ne sois en train de me chercher, tu a l'air de chercher désesperèment quelqu'un alors.. Je me trompe ? Demanda t-il, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Saleté de blond. Il était plutôt perspicace malgré son air idiot.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si je pouvais vouloir m'embêter à te chercher, pour être ensuite embêter de t'avoir avec moi, ce qui serait donc d'un double embêtement sans aucuns avantages, rétorquais-je d'un ton las.

Un ange passe. Et puis, un éclat de rire me vrille les tympans. Ok, ce type est définitivement fou. Je l'envoie chier à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, et pourtant il trouve encore la force de venir avec son air idiot me déblatérer des bêtises pour ensuite éclater de rire quand je lui répond sèchement qu'en gros il me fait monstrueusement chier.

- Tu est rude Sasuke. mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce qui se cache derrière ce masque sans émotions, et je vais définitivement réussir à te l'enlever. Sur ceux, même si je sais que tu déteste ma compagnie, ce que je peux, bien sur, comprendre. Ce n'est pas mon cas cependant. Ca te dit que l'on mange ensemble dans la joie et bonne humeur ce midi ?

Il m'éxaspère, vraiment. Personne ne m'a jamais autant donné d'envies meurtrières. Cependant, avec tout ça, j'en avait presque oublié ma « mission ». Trouver cet idiot pour manger avec lui ce qui m'empêcherait de passer pour un connard ou d'avoir à me justifier devant Hinata. Il tombe à pic pour une fois.

- Hn. De toute façon j'ai absolument rien à faire actuellement. Je suppose que tu devrait être supportable le temps d'un midi.

C'est de cette façon que pour la première fois, j'eus une personne avec qui mangé mon repas. Même si c'était un idiot, je n'était pas seul, pour le moment, je ne l'était plus. Et malgré tout, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Alors que l'on marchait sans trop d'empressement, il parlait encore et encore avec enthousiasme de choses et d'autres, des trucs sans intérêts. Je ne l'écoutait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Parce que cette question persistait dans mon esprit, elle tournai en boucle et me brûlai vraiment les lèvres. Mais.. il fallait trouver le bon moment pour la lui poser. Cette question qui changerait surement beaucoup de choses.

Alors ça vous à plu ? Qu'elle tournure va prendre l'histoire à votre avis ? Laissez moi vos impressions :B


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilaa ! Avec un chapitre un peu court certes, mais qui était important pour la suite de l'histoire. Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, c'est dommage. J'attends vos avis, positif ou négatif. Tant qu'ils sont constructif! J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture!

- Dis Sasuke, ta déjà pensé à partir loin d'ici? Loin de tout? Fit Naruto, tout en fixant un point inexistant au loin.

Le pourquoi du comment de cette question m'échappai, complètement même. On était la, tout les deux. Assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table, en plein millieu du self. Des bruits fusait de partout. Sauf de notre côté. Nous étions silencieux. Etre tout les deux ne signifiait pas devoir s'obliger à commencer une conversation après tout. Mais il l'avait fait. Avec une question qui avait peut-être un sens, ou une histoire pour lui. C'était vague. Et je n'en savait rien.

- Bien sur. Comme la plupart des êtres humains je suppose. Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je en le fixant intensément.

Un silence. Embarrassant. Il semblait réfléchir un peu. Puis sourit. Encore ce sourire. Je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer le vrai du faux chez lui. Ce blond était un vrai casse tête, vraiment. Il paraissait tellement stupide et naif au premier abord. Mais quand on essayai de lire dans ses yeux d'un bleu azur, il y avait tellement plus que ça. Tellement de souffrance. Tellement de mélancolie.. Il paraissait juste.. Tellement plus mûre et marquer par la vie que ce que devrait être un adolescent de 16 ans. C'était un mélange de tout, si mystérieux. Si.. envoutant. On s'y perdait totalement. Je me giflai intérieurement. Ce n'est pas ce genre de pensées qui devraient me traverser l'esprit. Le silence se brisa.

- Ouais.. je suppose. Chuchota t-il, pensif. C'est juste.. je sais pas. Si on ne se sent pas bien quelque part.. pourquoi pas juste.. partir? C'est insensé, ces gens qui reste dans un endroit qui les fait souffrir. Où il ne pourront jamais être heureux. C'est stupide.

Mon coeur simula l'arrêt un instant. Le temps que j'assimile ces paroles. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, alors une vérité m'éclatait encore une fois au visage. En infimes petit morceaux tranchant. J'étais malheureux. Et stupide. Un stupide gosse qui s'accroche encore a un passé déchu. Perdu à jamais. Je le fixai, confus. Ne sachant quoi dire. C'était tellement.. moi. Il sembla voir mon trouble, et reprit la parole. D'une voix douce. Arborant un sourire rassurant. Lisait-il les pensées ou un truc du genre ?

- Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Je n'ai aucuns droit d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, certaines personnes sont juste dans l'incapacité de partir, peut importe la raison. Et puis après réflexion, rien n'affirme que partir te rendrait heureux après tout. Ce serait juste fuir. Ouais.. fuir. Et abandonner tout ce que tu possède, et auquel tu tiens. Ton passé. Enfin, désolé. Je m'égare.. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je te raconte ça, je divague un peu. Je suis juste.. heureux, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parlé. Merci. Ajouta t-il timidement, avec un léger sourire.

Son monologue n'avait pas été si long que ça, mais il m'avait paru être une éternité. Tellement de souffrance et de regrets accompagnaient sa voix. J'avais à cet instant.. juste envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. De le connaître lui et sa vie. Et sa souffrance. Il souffrait, en silence, en feignant le contraire. Faisant semblant d'être heureux et comblé. Il n'était pas comme moi. Je souffrais, et éloignai quiconque osai s'approcher, de peur de souffrir à nouveau. Il était plus fort. Tellement plus fort.. En voyant son visage enfantin et son léger sourire qui me paraissait maintenant tellement faux. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, et pouvoir le réconforter. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir des bras dans lesquels m'enfouir lorsque je souffrais, seul en silence. J'avais beau attendre, personne ne venait jamais à mon secours dans ces moments-là. Une chose me revint à l'esprit. Une chose que j'avais tenté de lui demander. Une chose qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Je voulais l'aider. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'aider les autres, mais là, je me sentait déjà tellement impliqué.. Je n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Alors respirant un bon coup, je soutint son regard. Et soudain pris d'une profonde motivation, LA question fût posé.

- Hn. T'inquiète. Dit Naruto.. Tes parents ils étaient comment? Demandais-je hésitant, en triturant mes mains.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Son sourire se perdit. Et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute lueur alors qu'il m'interrogeai du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis la referma aussitôt. Le temps défilait. Puis enfin, il se lanca.

- Eh bien.. je ne sais pas. En fait. Je ne m'en souvient pas vraiment. Ils m'ont abandonné lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Murmura t-il, la voix tremblante, en baissant les yeux.

La scène qui se jouai devant moi était définitivement trop dur à contempler, sans pouvoir rien dire, rien faire.. rien du tout.. je ne pouvait que rester la, à observer ce blondinet et son infini tristesse. Tristesse que j'avais accidentellement, remonté à la surface. Une tristesse qu'il essayai sans doute d'effacer de son esprit, tout comme moi. Et je refléchit à ses mots. Abandon? A 5 ans? Se pourrait-il que ce qui retiens Kushina dans ce monde soit le regret d'avoir abandonner son jeune enfant de 5 ans? Et d'abord.. Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille? J'avais tellement de questions.. Mais pas pour aujourd'hui, c'en était assez.

- Oh désolé.. je ne voulait pas.. vraiment. Je suis désolé.

Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'excusait -deux fois- et sincèrement, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il me fixa quelques secondes, un peu choqué, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclore sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage mât.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! C'est rien, tu n'a tué personne tu sais? Lança t-il en rigolant. Tout va bien, je vais bien. Alors ne fait pas cette tête s'il te plait? Sincèrement.. tout, mais pas cette expression, d'accord? Souris plutôt. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux!

« Tout mais pas cette expression » Oh, j'avais dû prendre cette expression de douleur qui peignait le visage des gens lorsqu'il me regardait. Je la connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir tellement hai. Alors il devait la connaître et la hair aussi. On était tellement pareils, tout en étant totalement différents. Je m'en voulait, je savait pourtant combien ça faisait mal d'être pris constamment en pitié. Je l'observai. Il accentuai son air enjoué, mais son sourire ne paraissait pas si faux. Intérieurement, je souris. Même si il me faudrait encore du temps pour l'admettre, sa présence me détendait parfois. Alors il m'arrivait d'avoir envie de sourire. Mais c'était trop tôt. Et si, une fois qu'il parviendrais à me faire sourire, il m'abandonnai? Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je devrait avoir peur, après tout, il ne représentait rien pour moi. Mais.. j'avais cette satané boule au coeur lorsque j'y pensait. La pensée que pour lui, je suis juste un défi.

Alors, des avis? Je sais je trouve que ce chapitre est plutôt court, et il ne se passe rien de très exceptionnelle. On en apprendra plus, plus tard. Notamment sur le passé en détails de Naruto et Sasuke. Enfin bref, rendez vous au prochain chapitre! En attendant, reviews please? :3


End file.
